1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain 4-[4-(alkoxy or polyhaloalkoxy)-benzamido]cyclohexanones which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of certain 1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]-undecane derivatives (I), which are useful as antifertility agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Upjohn Co. Fonken et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,884, issued Nov. 14, 1967, shows the microbiological oxygenation of N-cyclohexylbenzamide to produce N-(4-hydroxycyclohexyl)benzamide (Example 13) and its oxidation to produces N-(4-oxocyclohexyl)benzamide (Example 20), i.e., alternatively named as 4-benzamidocyclohexanone. The benzamido moiety in this compound is first reduced to benzyl using lithium aluminum hydride (Example 22) and the benzyl group removed by catalytic hydrogenation to produce 4-hydroxycyclohexylamine (Example 23).